Perumahan Angker
by Uchinami temeXdobe
Summary: Naruto sekeluarga baru saja pindah ke perumahan yang katannya angker. Apakah yang akan terjadi ketika Naruto bertemu dengan sang penghuni perumahan itu? karena sang author kelewat mesum, maka crita gaje ini di lanjutkan!
1. Permulaan

**Title : Perumahan Angker**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasu & Naru**

**Rate : T - M**

**Genre : Humor & Horor**

**WARNING! : Suatu saat mungkin (masih mungkin!) ratenya bisa berubah...**

**~ Mulai ~**

Pada suatu hari, dikediaman namikaze berkumpullah empat orang manusia yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya penting.

" Jadi, bagaimana rencananya Minato?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah kepada sang suami yang diketahui bernama 'Minato' tersebut.

"Sepertinya memang jadi kita akan pindah ke perumahan tersebut" kata sang suami dengan wajah yang serius.

" HOAAAMM!" seorang dari mereka menguap dengan sangat lebar. Dia mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut jabrik berwarna orange kemerahan.

" La la la la~" senandung seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning.

Tanpa kita semua sadari (yang nulis juga gak nyadar) ada seorang dari mereka yang hilang. Tapi siapa ya?

**~ Di suatu kamar entah kamar siapa? ~**

" Zzzzzz..." sepertinya orang ini lagi tidur ya? lanjut aja ke ciri-cirinya. Berambut jabrik warna kuning, wajahnya kayak anak perempuan, tapi dia laki-laki!, mempunyai tiga goresan dimasing-masing sisi wajahnya yang menambah kesan manis pada pemuda yang sedang tidur ini.

Tiba-tiba saja dia bangun, dan mengucek-ucek matanya. "..." dia tidak bicara, melainkan dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju lantai satu rumahnya.

**~ Lanjut ke diskusi : lantai 1 ~**

_Ckleek_

Pintu ruang diskusi itupun terbuka, dan muncullah sebuah bayangan seperti seorang anak kecil. Semua yang sedang diskusi pun terlonjak kaget saat mendapati pintu tersebut terbuka.

" Ohayou...," sapa seseorang yang barusan membuka pintu tersebut. " Oh, ternyata kau Naru-chan dan ini bukan pagi, tapi malam" sahut seorang perempuan yang bernama Kushina.

" Ya, bu~" sahutnya dengan nada malas. "hah~ ayah,ibu,kapan kita akan pindah?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naru-chan' tersebut.

" Itu tergantung ayahmu," ucap Kushina-ibu Naruto *lupa kenalin Naruto! maap m(_ _)m* seraya menatap mata sang suami-Minato namikaze.

" Eh,ah.." salah tingkah. " Huuh..." menghela nafas. " Wuu.." nyorakin. " Bletak! " kena jitak.

" Uh! bu, aku mau pergi dulu... jaa ne~" ucapnya seraya berbalik dan hendak menuju pintu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ibunya-Kushina memanggil.

" Naruto!" panggilnya. " Ada apa lagi bu," tanyanya. " Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya ibunya. "Mau liat rumah baru kita" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka yang merepotkan. (susah mau bilanginnya,kyuu ma mina masih adu mulut, dei masih nyisir rambut, kalau kushi cuma cengok?)

**~ Diluar rumah : Naruto's POV ~**

Huh, menyebalkan sekali keluargaku itu! mulai dari si Kyuu yang galaknya kayak singa ngamuk, si Deidara kayak bencong, papih kerjaannya meluk terus, mamih lagi!(alah~ Naru sok keren ==') dikit-dikit ngamuk, sama ajha kayak Kyuu! huh! bisa-bisa stress aku kalau di sana terus.

Loh? aku dimana? memang kalau ngomong sendiri jadinya kesasar kayak gini... =='

Tak terasa sudah berapa lama aku berjalan. Yang ada bukannya aku menjauh dari tempat ini, malahan sepertinya aku semakin... gimana gitu~... sampai-sampai bulu kuduk-ku merinding merasakan aura negatif disekitarku.

Bagaimana tidak? rumah disekitarku sudah...sudah...(author gak sanggup nulisnya.. =.=a)

Tiba-tiba...

**~ TBC ~**

**Maap kalau rada-rada aneh, ini juga karena saya masih baru. Yang mau ngasih flame juga gak apa-apa.**  
><strong>Bagi kami kalau ngetik cerita  buat cerita yang penting adalah : HEPI!**  
><strong>Sekian dulu~ jangan lupa review ya~ :D<strong>


	2. Pembicaraan penting

**Title : Perumahan Angker**

**Disclaimer : MK alias Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : sasunaru~ **

**Rate : T-M **

**Genre : humor & horor **

**WARNING : gaje, gila, EYD ancur, crita ngawur, berisik (?), suka ejek-mengejek (?),dkk...**

**Balasan repiu :**

**Daisuki Hana = iyalah dobe... dan gx mungkin aku lanjutinnya setahun kemudian! kakairu-nya belom kuketik, maen plurk trus! :P **

**Sasunaru4ever = kayaknya kyuu itu gak manis deh,*_dicekek kyuu_***  
><strong>btw, ni dah update. sankyuu atas repiu-nya... repiu lagi ya... XD <strong>

**Ttixz lone cone bebe = what! O.o rencana ku ketahuan! baiklah, dichap. 3 akan kuganti!**  
><strong>wahahahahahahaha *<em>ketawa hambar<em>*,btw,sankyuu atas repiu-nya.. repiu lagi yo... :)**

**Kanari hoshi-chan = emang lucu ya? gak merasa...#plak kayaknya(baru kayaknya lo!)lemon"a bakal ada dichap. 3.. khukhukhu.. makasih atas review-nya! review lagi ya... :D **

**Plown = mmang, justru SANGAT berantakan. aku gx pake kacamata sih... makanya ancur. juga karena salah ngetik. T-T**  
><strong>skrang update,ini dah sesuai janji,iya sasu jadi perv seme,naru ketemu sasu dichap. depan,iya nnti sasu nge-grepe-grepe naru kok,dan yg terakhir. jangan panggil saya author-san! panggil aja kazu-chan. thankyou repiu-nya.. ;D <strong>

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx~Mulai~xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Tiba-tiba...

Ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya. Konstan ia menoleh (dengan slow motion tentunya..) dan yang ia lihat adalah...

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir keatas yang menyerupai nanas dan jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat malas.

" Shikamaru.." ucap Naruto setelah ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Shikamaru, teman semasa kecilnya.

" Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam begini?" tanya pemuda yang bernama 'Shikamaru' tersebut.

" Ah! Shikamaru, kau hampir membuatku jantungan tau!" oceh Naruto. "Hah~ sudahlah, aku tidak mau adu mulut denganmu Naruto.. aku cuma mau memberitahumu sesuatu" kata Shikamaru setengah berbisik.

" Eh, mau memberitahuku apa Shika-kun?" balas Naruto setengah berbisik juga. "tumben kau memanggilku dengan akhiran -kun?" Shikamaru malah mengalihkan pembicaraan... =A=|||

" Shikamaru, serius!" kata Naruto setengah berbisik setengah berteriak. (lah? emang ada?)

" Ya, ya, gini ceritanya..." dan bla bla bla mereka atau lebih tepatnya Shikamaru menceritakan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Naruto.

**.**

**- beberapa menit kemudian -**

**.**

**.**

" WUAPUAH!" teriak Naruto. " Ssst.. diamlah Naruto!" bisik Shikamaru. " Mana bisa aku diam kalau tau rumah yang akan ku tempati itu angker!" ucap Naruto setengah shock.

" Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu sudah menyetujuinya," ucap Shikamaru seraya menghela nafas.

" TIDAAAAAAK!" teriak Naruto dalam hati, ya kalau teriaknya diluar pasti Shikamaru langsung bekep mulutnya.

" Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, hati-hati dirumah baru-mu ya Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru seraya berbalik dan hendak meniggalkan Naruto.

" ..." Naruto hanya diam ditempat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

**- tiba dirumah -**

" Aku pulang," kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. " Loh? kok sepi ya?" tanya naruto entah pada siapa sambil berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah tersebut.

_DRTT, DRRTT_

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara yang berasal dari handphone-nya, ia lalu berjalan menuju ke arah sumber suara (?) yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

Ketika Naruto melihat layar hp-nya (authornya dah mulai gaol*narsis*) disana tertera nama 'Mamihku'*lebay*.

Naruto pun mengangkat panggilan tersbut.

" Halo, ada apa mih," lebay...

" Naru-chan, kamu sendirian dirumah'kan?"

" Iya,mang napa," dah mulai gaul.. #plak

" Gak ada, nanya aja. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tadi ketemu Shikamaru tidak?" dah mulai serius.

" Iya, emang kenapa sih!" frustasi.

" Shikamaru ngomong apa aja ke kamu?" tereak-tereak.

" Duh! jangan teriak-teriak napa sih!"

" Hah! to the point aja deh!" pasrah + sok cool #plak

" Gaya kali mamih,"

" ..." , " Mah, mamih?" , " ..." , " Hello? Spada? Assalamualaikum, mamih.. o..mamih(?)", dan...

_TUUT TUUT TUUT_

" Kok diputus sih!" kata Naruto frustasi. tiba-tiba...

*SFX : suara nokia tune untuk sms*

" Ada pesan masuk, jiah! mamih lagi. Banyak banget sih ngomongnya!" kata Naruto sambil mambuka pesan masuk-nya. Tiba-tiba... (nih author suka kali ya ngomong 'tiba-tiba'... #plak)

Naruto shock ketika membaca pesan masuk yang ibunya kirim'kan kepadanya. "ja-jadi, y-yang Shikamaru katakan i-itu..."

**~TBC~**

**maap kalo chapy 2 rada2 aneh, ini gara2 yang ngetik lagi stress banget baca komik hard yaoi sasunaru.**  
><strong>nnton BL pula.. wkwkwkwkwkwk kalau mau flame juga gg papa kok~ malahan aku seneng dapat flame *lah?*<strong>

**bagi yang sudah baca silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda dengan me-ripiu! :3**


	3. Mimpi

**Title :: Perumahan Angker **

**Disclaimer :: Masashi Aji no moto #plak maksud saya Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing :: SasuNaru~ **

**Rate :: T - M **

**Genre :: Humor & Horor sedikit Romance **

**Warning :: yaoi, gaje, gila, gak waras, pendek, typo(s), membingungkan, berisik(?), suka mengejek(?), DKK~**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review :<strong>

**Sasunaru4ever = yang bener? kayaknya nggak loh? yasudlah~ lemonnya bakal nunggu chap.4~ sorry ya.. T-T**

**Ttixz lone cone bebe = maap deh kalau pendek, chap. ini udah dipanjangin kok~,itachi ya? O.o kayaknya bakal muncul tapi di chap. 5(mungkin loh! mungkin!).. sankyuu~ repiu lagi yo~ ^^**

**Kimmy no michiku = maap kalau pendek, kimmy-chan. gak tau deh salah ketik / apa? naru ketemu sasu dichap.4! chap. 4 udah jadi kok! tinggal nunggu waktu aja~ sankyuu! repiu lagi ya~ :***

**Plown = kamu emang balik lagi kok~,req? boleh2 aja~. itakyuu? gimana ya? nanti diusahakan deh!**  
><strong>sankyuu! repiu lagi ya ya yaa! \(^.^)**

**InuNekoHebi = sorry dah kalau pendek. ada sedikit masalah dirmh. req. lagi? boleh, itakyuu? boleh, sasu muncul dichap.4! buahahahahahahahaha! *gila sendiri* sankyuu n repiu lagi ya~ .**

**DHantu Hana = kamu kerjanya jadi hantu~ gak usah repiu lagi,'kan tinggal nelpon. bye bye~ "eh,jatoh!" masih ingat kejadian itu?**  
><strong>wahahahahahahaha! *BGGRS* gak ada fai sih~ kalo ada fai  nisa pasti jadinya BGGRB. X||D**

**Kanari hoshi-chan = emang pendek -.-a. lemon? O.o sepertinya dugaan anda salah, wahahahahaha! *udah gila*,****sankyuu n repiu lagi yo! ^^**

**Reaizu zerooblackwolf = makasih =^.^=, emang, justru sangaaaaaat pendek. ini juga dah dipanjangin kok~ sankyuu n repiu lagi yaaaaaaa! XDDD**

**Uchikaze no naruels = jangan panggil saya dengan embel2 -san. iya,sasu antunya. dan bakal ada pengganggu loh~ tebak, siapakah pengganggu acara 'ehem-ehem'-nya sasunaru? silahkan tebak! XDDD**

**Caca 27 = T-T, lemonnya? hmm... kayaknya dichap. 4 deh? auk ah, gelap(?). saya sendiri masih punya fic. laen yg belum dipub~ yasudlah~ selesaikan yg ini dulu. sankyuu n repiu lagi~~~ ^^ XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx~MULAI~xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

"Ja-jadi y-yang dikatakan Shikamaru i-itu...benar" kata Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Jadi begitu" kata Naruto lesu sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan diri dan bersiap untuk tidur.

**- Flashback -**

_"Begini Naruto, kau tau kan rumah yang akan kau tempati itu." tanya Shikamaru sambil berbisik._

_"Iya, emang kenapa?"tanya Naruto._

_"Sebenarnya rumah itu sudah lama tidak berpenghuni, bahkan kebanyakan dari warga disini bilang kalau rumah itu.. mm.. er, gimana ya ngomongnya?" kata shikamaru panik.(pada taukan kalau naru itu benci banget sma hantu)_

_"Shikamaru!" kata Naruto meminta penjelasan lebih._

_"Baiklah,baiklah!" akhirnya Shikamaru pun pasrah menanggapi sikap temannya yang satu ini._

_"To the point saja, rumah itu ber-HANTU" kata Shikamaru sinis sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'HANTU'._

_"WUAPUAH!" teriak Naruto. " Ssst.. diamlah Naruto!" bisik Shikamaru._

_"Mana bisa aku diam kalau tau rumah yang akan ku tempati itu angker!" ucap Naruto setengah shock._

_"Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu sudah menyetujuinya," ucap Shikamaru seraya menghela nafas._

_"TIDAAAAAAK!" teriak Naruto dalam hati, ya kalau teriaknya diluar pasti Shikamaru langsung bekep mulutnya._

_"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, hati-hati dirumah baru-mu ya Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru seraya berbalik dan hendak meniggalkan Naruto._

_" ..." Naruto hanya diam ditempat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang juga._

**- Flashback : off -**

Naruto berbaring dan membenarkan bantal dan selimutnya. Naruto pun akhirnya tidur dan sekarang sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. intip yuk!

**~ Alam mimpi Naruto ~**

"Nngh.." Naruto mengerang setelah bangun dari tidurnya (?) lalu ia pun mengambil posisi duduk dan sedikit mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Loh? gw ada dimana nih?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu bodoh!"

"Oh..-what the! Hey, siapa kau!" tanya Naruto kaget karena pertanyaannya di jawab entah-oleh-siapa tersebut.

"Oh, aku ya? hihihi..." jawab sang makhluk sambil cekikikan gaje. #plak

"Jawab yang bener napa!" teriak Naruto frustasi karena sang makhluk terlalu gaje.

"Sabar napa sich! kenalin, gw Hana!" ujar sang makhluk yang bernama 'Hana' tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Oh~,tapi kamu ada dimana? kok gak kelihatan sich?" jawab Naruto sambil bergaya a la banci jalanan. #ditendang Naru

"Cari aja sendiri! tapi kamu juga ngenalin diri ke aku dong!" kata Hana -sang makhluk- pada Naruto.

"O iya, maap,maap, gw lupa," kata Naruto cengengesan.

"Ya udah, cepet kenalin diri lo ke gw," kata Hana sok PeDe-an.

"Kenalin, gw Namikaze Naruto. Anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara. Nama papih aku Namikaze Minato, kalau nama mamih aku Uzumaki Kushina. Nah, nama kakak pertama aku Namikaze Deidara, lalu kakak kedua aku namanya Namikaze Kyuubi. Aku lahir tanggal 10 Oktober tahun 1998. Aku sekolah di Konoha Secondary School atau bisa disingkat dengan KSS. Dulu aku tinggal dijalan Sudirman dan pindah ke jalan Angkiyer. Nama fb aku Narutosimut. *author ngasal*. So, itulah aku~" ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan nyanyi di akhir kalimatnya.

"Selesai," ucap Hana tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Hey, Hana! kamu ngapain sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Nyatat apa yang kamu bilang sedari tadi," ucap Hana dengan santai-nya sambil memasukkan buku yang dipakai untuk mencatat barusan.

"What!" Naruto cengok. "Jodohmu akan segera hadir tanpa kau sadari, udah dulu ya! saatnya aku menghilang~,  
>bye bye!" ucap Hana seraya menghilang.<p>

"Ja-jadi, H-Hana itu h-h-h-h-h-ha-ha-ha-ha-..."jeda sebentar, dan "HANTU?" kata Naruto. ternyata Hana itu adalah hantunya~. *kazu bangga karna tmen kazu-nya jadi hantu, wkwkwkwkwkwk #plak*

_BRUUK_

akhirnya Naruto pun pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. (readers : sama aja woi!)

"Naruto! Naruto! bangun Naruto!" teriak Kushina sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh sang anak. siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto.

"Nggh.. lima menit lagi bu," jawab Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kau sekolah! Cepatlah bangun dan bersiap-siap! Kalau tidak, hari ini mama tidak akan memberimu ramen!" ucap atau lebih tepatnya ancam Kushina.

"Waaa! Ya ya ya! Aku bangun!" kata Naruto sambil bangun dan menuju kamar mandi pribadi miliknya.

'huh! mamih cerewet amat sih!' batin Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**- Dalam kamar mandi -** *nih author ngeres banget ya, nyampe ke kamar mandi pun di ikuti*

'Hiks,...hiks... mamih jahat banget sih ma Naru. Naru 'kan habis mimpi buruk'. ucap Naruto membatin sambil nangis bombay dengan lebay-nya.

_(SFX : Suara shower)_

Naruto menyalakan kran shower-nya. Tapi tentunya sudah tidak berbusana lagi.

'Ngemeng-ngemeng mimpi, gw jadi keinget ama mimpi gw yang semalem. Apa itu bener yak?' batin Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan kata Hana -hantu yang muncul dimimpi Naruto-.

`Jodohmu akan segera hadir tanpa kau sadari,` itulah kata-kata Hana yang masih Naruto ingat.

"Jodoh? Apa jodohku seksi dan bohay gak ya?" Naruto mulai membayangkan seorang gadis yang berpakaian a la maid dan berambut pink dengan jidad yang super lebar, saking lebarnya pesawat Garuda pun bisa mendarat disitu. *terlalu lebay*

"Naruto! Cepat mandinya! kau bisa telat!" terdengar suara Kushina yang memanggil Naruto dari luar kamar mandi.

"Iya mah!" balas Naruto sambil sabunin keteknya. #disengat naru (?)

Selesai berpakaian Naruto pun turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan bersama. Setelah tiba dilantai satu, Naruto pun langsung menuju ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya diruang makan Naruto langsung duduk dibangku yang dekat dengan sang ayah.

"Pagi Naruto!," sapa sang ayah bersemangat menyambut hari yang lelah~. *salah! authornya nyanyi pula!*

"Pagi juga papih. pagi mah, pagi Dei, dan pagi Kyuu," sapa Naruto pada semua manusia yang berada di sana.

"Pagi," , "Pagiiii!" , "Huh..". ucap ketiga manusia yang disapa Naruto. (A/N : yg pertama kushina, yg kedua deidara, yg ketiga kyuu~)

**- Skip : sekolah -**

Tibalah Naruto disekolah yang bernama Konoha Secondary School. Sekolah yang sangat terkenal seantero Jakarta(?).

"Hey! Naruto!" sapa seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya dan berambut coklat.

Naruto berbalik dan menyapa balik. "Hai juga Kiba," balas Naruto lesu dan letih(?).

"Hey, ada apa Naruto! tidak biasanya kau lesu seperti ini? apa ada masalah?" tanya pemuda yang bernama 'Kiba' tersebut kepada Naruto sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Tidak,tidak.. tidak ada masalah.." kata Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Huh! Yasudlah, ayo ke kelas," ajak Kiba pada Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Er.. tunggu dulu Kiba! Aku mau ke WC dulu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil lari ditempat (?) gaje. Mumpung lagi didepan WC.

"Oh, yasudlah. Aku tunggu diluar ya," kata Kiba seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

Naruto langsung saja masuk ke WC itu. Tanpa menyadari siapa yang akan ia temui disana.

**~ TBC ~**

**maap karena chap.2 pendek, kebanyakan nonton pilem antu sih~. kazu-nya juga terlalu bersemangat. kalau kazu-nya lagi lemes kayak gini pasti kaya ide. kalau bersemangat banget pasti miskin ide. author yg aneh? makasih buat yg sudah me-repiu meskipun itu ada yang partner sendiri, dan untuk partner-ku yg ber-penname daisuki hana, tolong selesaikan fic. kakairu-nya. kumohon! m(_ _)m. yasudlah~ silahkan review! ^^**


	4. Rape Rapean anak orang

Title :: Perumahan Angker

Disclaimer :: MK alias Mang Kasep,eh salah. maksud saya Masashi Kishimoto...

Pairing :: SasuNaru slight pasangan lain yang tak terduga.

Rate :: M

Genre :: Humor & Horor

Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gila, gak nyambung, typo(s), pendek, alur ancur, garing(?), berisik(?), ada pengganggu,  
>alur kecepetan, DKK~<p>

Balasan review :  
><em>Plown<em> = kata-kata terakhirmu menghina kakakku T-T, caranya? baca aja sendiri~. Sasu setan! update kilat? tidak bisa! DX krena bnyak pr n gurunya pun ribet! sankyuu n repiu lagi ya~ T-T

_DHantu Hana_ = nnti gw muncullin elu secara gak elit! XDDD pup lagi, skalian aja makan pup =='.  
>aku dipaksa ikut CC ma buk ***! ==||| *pundungan dipojok sambil ngetik cerita rate M*<p>

_Kanari Hoshi-chan_ = kasiannya dirimu yg ditolak pacarmu~ XDD. yuri? O.o boleh kok~. blak-blak kan?  
>what! blak-blak kan? aku skrang mmang sudah jadi orang yg blak-blak kan~! BGGR lagi yook! XDDD<p>

_Kimmy no Michiku_ = chap ini justru agak panjang & membingungkan. repiu lagi yo! :DDD

_Sasunaru4ever_ = kazu-chan aja napa, hana? mungkin... hantu fujoshi? itu terlalu OOC bagi teman saya yg menjadi hantunya dicerita ini. sankyuu n repiu lagi ~ XDDD

_InuNekoHebi_ = hana yg dimimpi naruto BUKANLAH kakaknya kiba, melainkan teman saya~ mmang blom, jngan panggil saya 'uchinami' dong~ kazu / hana -chan/-kun saja~. sankyuu n repiu lagi ya! :DDDD

_ByuuBee_ = alooha juga~ mang lucu ya?*yg nulis gak nyadar*. pair laen? mungkin saja bakal ada~*joget-joget*. sankyuu n repiu lagi ya! ;DDD

_Hatakehanahungry_ = suka aja~ aku kan suka bikin orang penasaran~. what! O.o kmu hana juga! tpi bukan kmu hantu yg kumaksud, tpi yg pen name-nya Daisuki Hana, itu tmen ku~ sankyuu n repiu lagi yaaaaa XDDDD

_?_ = sampe kagak muat? O.o ? update cepet syangnya gak bisa! DXX soalnya wali kelas baruku kejam nan lembut(?). pr dikasih berjibun n ribet! DXX laen kali klo mau repiu kasih nma ya! :D sankyuu n repiu lagi yaaa :DDD

_Ttixz lone cone bebe_ = naru ketemu sasu? ya di chap ini! XDDD

_Caca 27_ = kmu add fb palsu aku ya? kurang panjang! ==||| *pundungan*. nih dah dipanjangin n maap klau update-nya lama~, ini dikarenakan sang guru saya yg saaaaaangaaaat merepotkan! sankyuu n repiu lagi T-T

_Uchikaze no Naruels_ = what! kmu membongkar rahasiaku! O.o||| *pundungan dipojok* kmu peramal ya? kok bisa tau sih? btw, hana yg hantu itu bukan kkaknya kiba, tapi teman saya~ yosh! sankyuu n repiu lagi ya~ XDDD

* * *

><p>#=='=='=='=='=='=='=='=='=='=='~MULAI~'=='=='=='=='=='=='=='=='=='==#<p>

Ketika Naruto memasuki WC tersebut, ia langsung masuk ke salah satu WC tersebut sambil terburu-buru karena sudah tidak tahan dengan panggilan alam-nya(?). (A/N : wc-nya ada 5)

"Waah! Segarnya~," ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia keluarkan sedari tadi.

Ketika Naruto sudah selesai, ia pun keluar. Lalu pergi ke wastafel untuk cuci tangan dan mukanya. ketika ia hendak mengambil tisu, karena matanya masih basah jadi ia tidak tau apa yang ia ambil barusan.

'Loh? Apa ini, ini sih bukan tisu. Kayak kain?' batin Naruto.

Setelah Naruto selesai mengelap tangan dan mukanya, ia terkejut melihat apa yang ia pakai untuk mengelap tangan dan mukanya itu memang bukanlah tisu, sesuai dugaannya. Melainkan kain dari seragam sekolah seorang murid laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Murid laki-laki tersebut berambut pantat ayam dengan warna biru kehitaman dan berwajah tampan nan dingin.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku memakai seragammu untuk mengalap tangan dan mukaku." ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk sedalam-dalam mungkin.

"Hn. Dan kau harus ku hukum," ujar murid laki-laki tersebut sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke." ujar murid laki-laki tersebut yang diketahui bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' tersebut seraya membungkukkan badan layaknya seorang pengawal yang akan melayani sang raja.

"Eh, perkenalkan juga. Aku Namikaze-,"

"Naruto," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Loh? Kok kamu tau nama aku?" tanya Naruto heran karena 'Sasuke' mengetahui namanya sebelum ia beri tahu, terus di potong-potong, masukkan ke dalam panci,*eh, salah! itu resep masakan mama Kazu!*. Maksudnya, Naruto heran karena sebelum Naruto memberitahukan namanya Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu.

"Aku tau semua tentangmu," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke! K-kau mau apa!" ucap Naruto sambil mundur-mundur.

"Kenapa mundur-mundur begitu, Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai museum. Eh, salah. Maksud Kazu ; tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum. *Di chidori Sasuke*

"Eeeeeh! Kau! Jangan panggil aku Naru-chan! Aku ini laki-laki!" teriak Naruto saking frustasinya karena dipanggil dengan panggilan akrab seorang gadis, yaitu dengan akhiran -chan. =='

"Tapi kau terlihat manis seperti seorang gadis karena keimutan wajahmu yang mengalihkan duniaku~" goda Sasuke sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagu dari band Alexa dengan judul Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku dengan gaje-nya. *Dicekek Sasuke*

"Hee! Awas ya ka-waa!" Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sasuke langsung mendorongnya ke tembok WC terdekat dan menguncinya dengan menahan kedua tangan Naruto.

"Auh! Apa yang kau lakukan teme!" kata Naruto atau lebih tepatnya tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk 'mencicipi' tubuhmu, Naruto" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"Nggh... ahpa maksudmuh, Sas-akh!" pekikan tertahan dari Naruto karena sekarang leher jenjangnya sedang di nikmati oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat, menghisap, dan sesekali menggigit kecil leher mulus Naruto hingga membuat Naruto mendesah atas perbuatan Sasuke.

"Sssst... diam dan nikmati saja Naruto~" goda Sasuke sambil menggigit cuping Naruto. Sasuke kemudian semakin naik, naik, dan naik. Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di bibir ranum Naruto yang belum tersentuh siapa pun.

Ketika Sasuke akan melumat bibir pink menggoda Naruto, ada yang memanggil Naruto.

"Hoy! Naruto! Sudah belum sih! Kita bisa telat!" teriak Kiba dari luar wc.

"Kii-baah!" teriak Naruto pasrah meminta pertolongan Kiba.

Kiba yang mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya dengan suara tercekat pun masuk ke dalam WC.

**_(SFX : suara pintu digebrak)_**

Dan yang Kiba lihat adalah... Naruto bersama seseorang yang Kiba tidak kenal(Sasuke) sedang menghimpit Naruto di dinding dan mencengkram tangan Naruto. Lalu, Kiba yang melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dan seperti tersiksa pun menolong Naruto dengan meninju wajah cakep nan tampan Sasuke.*bilang aja Kazu demen =3=* Lanjut! Hingga berwarna ungu kebiruan.

Kiba lalu merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukannya dan berkata pada Sasuke. "Awas kau! Kalau kau berani macam2 dengan Naruto, tidak akan kumaafkan kau!" ancam Kiba sambil mengelus punggung Naruto untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Cih," setelah itu Sasuke langsung menghilang masuk ke dinding.

Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Kiba. Kiba pun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus punggung Naruto dan berkata.

"Naruto, maaf aku tidak datang tepat waktu. Aku janji akan melindungimu," ucap Kiba sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Hiks...i-ini bukan..hiks...salahmu...hiks...Ki-ba,aku..hiks..aku saja yang tidak...hiks...bisa menjaga diriku...hiks" kata Naruto sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Sudah,sudah. Jangan nangis, ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Kiba. Naruto hanya menurut sambil memegang erat tangan Kiba.

Ketika langkah Kiba dan Naruto sudah tidak terdengar lagi, Sasuke pun keluar dari balik dinding sambil berfikir.

"Naruto, akan aku cari dirimu," kata Sasuke sambil menghilang dengan asap-asap yang entah munculnya dari mana tersebut.(?)

**_- Skip : pulang -_**

Ketika pulang sekolah, Naruto sudah kembali ceria dan sudah melupakan kejadian yang ia alami di WC. Yaitu saat seseorang yang Naruto ketahui bernama 'Sasuke' tersebut hendak nge-grepe-grepe dirinya yang untungnya telah ditolong oleh Kiba. Naruto pun pulang bersama Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai.

Saat sampai di perempatan, Shikamaru berucap.

"Hey, Naruto. Kita sampai sini saja ya, aku lewat sana sama Kiba." kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan yang ada dibelakangnya dengan malasnya, seperti biasa.

Sebelum Shikamaru pergi, ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu berbisik.

"Hati-hati dengan makhluk itu," bisik Shikamaru sambil menjauh dan berjalan mengikuti Kiba yang sudah berjalan mendahului.

**_- Flashback -_**

Ketika Naruto dan Kiba memasuki kelas, suasananya masih seperti biasa dan untungnya sang guru belum datang.

"Hei Naruto! Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang murid dengan rambut berbentuk seperti nanas sambil menghampiri Naruto yang masih menangis.

"Shika-kun, Naruto tadi... ngg, tadi..." jawab Kiba gugup pada cowok yang bernama 'Shikamaru' tersebut.

"Kiba! Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru lagi sambil memegang pipi Naruto yang basah dengan air mata Naruto.

"Mm... begini.." lalu Kiba pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, saat Shikamaru mendengarkan cerita tersebut, ia terbelalak karena tau kalau Naruto akan di rape oleh seorang makhluk yang tidak diketahui. maka Shikamaru dan Kiba memutuskan untuk melindungi Naruto bersama.

_**- End Flashback -**_

Naruto, Chouji, dan Sai pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sampai...

"Aduh! Buku catatanku ketinggalan dikelas!" Naruto menepuk jidadnya karena lupa dengan buku catatannya.

"Mau aku temani?" tawar Sai pada Naruto. "Mm.. tidak usah Sai, aku bisa ngambil sendiri kok! Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku nyusul!" kata Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Chouji dan Sai.

_**- Skipping~ eh, salah! Maksud saya Skip cerita ^^ -**_

Tiba di sekolah, Naruto langsung masuk ke kelasnya dan memeriksa kolong mejanya.

'BINGO!' batin Naruto setelah menemukan buku catatannya yang ketinggalan. Tetapi, ketika ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia seperti Malin Kundang yang disumpah ibunya menjadi batu.

Naruto melihat seseorang yang hampir me-rape dia di WC. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kutemukan kau, Naruto..." ucap Sasuke seraya mendekati Naruto yang mematung ditempat.

"Aa..." suara Naruto seolah tercekat karena takut yang sangat datang menghampiri.

Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto yang mematung di tempat. Sasuke lalu memegang dagu dan pinggang Naruto, membawanya agar semakin mendekat.

Sasuke pun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah dan memegang erat baju yang Sasuke pakai. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu menjilat-jilat bibir Naruto agar Naruto membuka bibirnya. Akhirnya, Naruto pun membuka bibirnya dan dengan cepat lidah Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Menjilat langit-langit dan mengabsen prajurit putih.(A/N : tau 'kan apa yang di maksud 'prajurit putih'? kalau gak tau, tanya aja sama kakak / keluargamu yang laen~*dilempar sendal ama readers*)

Sasuke lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher jenjang Naruto. Ia menggigit kecil dan menghisapnya hingga membuat kissmark yang terlihat jelas. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah.

Tangan nakal Sasuke pun menyelinap masuk ke balik seragam Naruto lalu meraba dada Naruto. Sasuke pun perlahan-lahan membuka kancing seragam Naruto, setelah semuanya telah terbuka tangan Sasuke pun mencari niple Naruto dan memilinnya. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Sasuke lalu membaringkan Naruto di meja guru yang tidak jauh dari meja tempat Naruto duduk. Kemudian mulut Sasuke menggantikan tangannya yang berada didada Naruto.

Sasuke pun menjilat, menghisap dan sesekali menggigit kecil niple Naruto hingga membuat Naruto mendesah kencang. Ketika Sasuke akan membuka celananya, Naruto pun segera menahan Sasuke. tetapi, Sasuke langsung meremas dengan kencang kejantanan Naruto yang masih terbalut celana sehingga membuat Naruto mendesah.

Sasuke pun segera menarik celana sekaligus boxer Naruto dan sekarang Naruto sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang pun lagi, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh kulit caramel yang menggoda dengan mata sayu dan nafas terengah-engah semakin membuatnya terlihat eksotis.

Ketika Sasuke sudah berada di bawah Naruto, ia tersenyum kelaparan melihat kejantanan yang lebih kecil dari punyanya sudah menegang dengan kepala berwarna merah dengan cairan putih disekitarnya.

Sasuke pun mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga ujung. Seperti dugaannya,  
>Naruto akan mendesah dengan kencang.<p>

Ketika sasuke akan memasukkan kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah...

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

><p>maap kalau updatenya lama, alasan pertama : waktu lagi ngerjain fic. laen, pas mau di save malah ke replace ama ni fic. jadi, fic. ini harus nulis ulang. alasan kedua : dikira harus nulis ulang lagi, entah lupa atau apa? tau2 ada copy -annya di USB ku? makanya, tinggal dilanjuttin~ alasan ketiga : gak da ide! DX makanya, dan juga gara2 banyak pr yg merepotkan dan juga sebagian (mungkin hanya satu) guru ada yang geblek banget! DX<p>

oya, ada editan sedikit dan untuk sementara ini di complete dulu karena bulan Puasa~ jdi sang author mau bikin fic. laen dulu yg pastinya rate K+... sekian dan terima kasih m(_ _)m

T-T tolong repiu~


End file.
